Hacer el amor con otro
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [30vicios  Infidelidad][Dirty Pair] Dos siluetas estaban reposando tranquilamente, cada una en su posición ideal para dormir apaciblemente con la respiración acompasada, las sabanas de color crema enmarcaban sus cuerpos y hacían notar más como sus pecho.


**Título:** Hacer el amor con otro

**Autor:** Algodón de Azúcar

**Pareja:** Oshitari x Gakuto x Jiroh

**Vicio:** #5 .- Infidelidad

**Notas:** Escrito para _30vicios_

Hacer el amor con otro 

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, las cortinas gruesas estaban corridas impidiendo que la luz del sol se colara hacia aquel encierro de cuatro paredes.

En la poca iluminación que se lograba tener aquel cuarto, se podía ver un tocador con una hermosa luna de espejo grabado con flores y algunas decoraciones extras que la hacía verse elegante, haciendo el conjunto perfecto a la madera oscura a la cual estaba unida.

El piso de la habitación estaba preciosamente alfombrado con una delicada tela terciopelo de color vino con otro enorme espejo de cuerpo entero que daba completamente hacia la cama de doble plaza en el centro de todo aquel elegante y oscuro lugar.

Dos siluetas estaban reposando tranquilamente, cada una en su posición ideal para dormir apaciblemente con la respiración acompasada, las sabanas de color crema enmarcaban sus cuerpos y hacían notar más como sus pechos subían y bajaban a causa de su respiración.

Una de las dos siluetas se movió perezosamente para quedar completamente boca arriba, haciendo un gesto de pesadez y de amodorramiento, colocando su mano en la frente y después suspiró para entreabrir los ojos, observando el techo con sueño y flojera aún tatuadas en su rostro y en sus labios se dibujaba una mueca de fastidio por tener que despertarse de su apacible sueño.

Intentó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la poca luz del lugar y enfocó cada una de las figuras del techo de tirol que decoraba lo que había sobre su cabeza, bajó el brazo de su frente y lo dejó descansando en su regazo logrando tener ahora en sus facciones algo parecido a la tristeza y a la soledad.

Sus profundos ojos azules se enfocaron ahora en el espejo que tenía a un lado de la cama, se le quedó mirando fijamente delineando su propia figura en el espejo, aún con la sábana lisa sobre su piel desnuda, se fijó en su cabello rojo cereza que estaba esparcido en la almohada, su brazo delgado que descansaba en su vientre, su torso que aún estando sobre el colchón, se veía más bien esbelto, después y al final, vio su rostro.

Enfocó a sus propios ojos azules y se quedó meditando.

El reflejo del espejo, le hizo notar al pelicereza que no estaba solo, una silueta distinta y ajena a la suya estaba siendo delineada por las sábanas blancas que lo cubría ingenuamente, giró su cabeza para ver quien dormía a su lado en esa cama desconocida.

Notó una maraña de cabello castaño claro que salía apenas de las sabanas, estaba cubierto en su totalidad, el pequeño pelicereza se intentó girar en la cama y fue cuando sintió la completa desnudez en la que se encontraba debajo de las sabanas, se quedó estático, no sabía exactamente que era lo que iba a hacer, y cuando se giró de nuevo a su compañero de cama, la sabana se movió lo suficiente como para ver la cara de un chico que solía dormir mucho.

Jiroh Akutagawa.

El pelirrojo se sentó entre delicado y alarmado en la cama, observando en el piso su ropa revuelta con la ropa de su amigo, de un momento a otro, los recuerdos de la noche pasada le dieron un golpe tan fuerte que quedó aturdido.

En ese momento la cabeza le recordó que había alcohol de por medio en ese recuerdo, cosa que maldijo por lo bajo y se dejó caer en la cama para suspirar hondamente.

Ahora lo recordaba todo y sonriente aceptó que hizo mal, pero en ese instante definitivamente que no había otra cosa que no deseara más que el hacer esto, sea con quien fuese, en realidad era irrelevante quien era el que cayera, simplemente quería probar, conocer, experimentar

/// POV Gakuto POV ///

Definitivamente que esto no es todo lo que yo deseaba de todos modos, me he dado cuenta de que no, no es igual, no es lo mismo, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho por que en realidad no se siente igual, recuerdo cada que el sol salía y se colaba por las cortinas, iluminando nuestros cuerpos, siempre me abrazas, siempre me mimas, me besas la frente, me llenas de besos la cara.

Me giro a ver a Jiroh, no, definitivamente ahora viéndolo fijamente no es lo que esperaba, no está bien lo que acabo de hacer, no es por él... simplemente que no tiene nada parecido a ti, no es dominante ni posesivo, no es sofocante y no me besa con veneno.

El tiene los labios llenos de dulce, su boca solo puede pronunciar palabras tiernas, su piel es completamente suave, es blanco, es puro, el es... mi mejor amigo, no se compara a ti, no tiene tu porte, no tiene tu arrogancia, él parece apenas un lindo niño que vive en el mundo de los sueños.

No sé que dirá precisamente acerca de lo que hicimos en la noche, me da miedo el pensar que se asuste, aunque en realidad, el será inocente, mas no idiota, podría ser un infantil inmaduro, pero no es cualquier imbecil, seguro que está conciente de lo que hicimos, y tengo el presentimiento de que sabe el por que lo seduje anoche.

Definitivamente Jiroh no es ningún tonto, y sabe perfectamente que lo que pasó anoche, no es nada comparado con lo que yo realmente esperaba como es costumbre cada que vamos a la cama, posesión, pasión, entrega, celos, arrogancia... no, no hubo nada de eso, simplemente eran caricias con ternura, había cariño, había querer, más no había pasión, no había esa posesión que siempre me hace sentirme completamente tuyo.

No puedo evitar el desear el realmente tenerte aquí conmigo, me encantaría que arañaras mi espalda, que me mordieras los hombros, succionaras mi piel marcándola como tuya, haciéndome de tu propiedad, celando tu territorio.

Simplemente quería saber lo que se siente, quería probar el sabor del engaño, aquel que tanto disfrutas con tantos amantes que tienes, tantos y tantos que caen en tus redes, siempre me pregunté por que te hiciste adicto a engañarme, a serme infiel.

Ahora que ya soy igual que tu me pregunto.

¿A que sabe realmente el ser infiel?

¿Por qué disfrutas tanto el revolcarte en cualquier hotel con cualquier persona, sin distinguirlas?

Yo por lo menos no puedo decir que disfruto el sabor que ahora tengo en los labios, no, no es por aquel sexo oral que llegase a hacerle a mi amante, simplemente que la infidelidad no va conmigo, tampoco puedo ni voy a negar que anoche la pasé relativamente bien a su lado, recibiendo caricias y cariños diferentes a los que tu me proporcionan.

Pero no es lo mismo, me falta todo lo que tu me das.

Yuushi, me pregunto de nuevo ¿qué vez en el engaño que cometes al acostarte con otros, y como es que lo disfrutas?

¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de serme infiel, y después simplemente volver a mi como si nada hubiese pasado?

Yo no me siento capaz de verte a los ojos en estos momentos, me siento sucio, me siento infame, me siento un verdadero mentiroso... pero no es por Jiroh, el es un excelente amante, te hace sentir la ternura y la dulzura que quizá a ti te falte.

Pero no le veo el objetivo a engañarnos mutuamente, Yuushi.

¿Por qué lo haces...?

¿Qué te falta a mi lado para que busques en alguien más lo que yo puedo ofrecerte?

El cuerpo a mi lado se mueve y yo me giro a verlo atentamente olvidándome de lo que pensaba, y le miro, está calmado, respira acompasado y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me sonríe, me sonríe con ternura y me acaricia el rostro acercándose a besarme con esa dulzura que me hace desequilibrarme, dejando así claro el por que alguna vez lo hiciste tu amante.

Le tomo la mano y le respondo el beso para después abrazarlo con suavidad, el rompe el beso con una sonrisa y se acomoda en mi pecho, me mira atentamente y me sonríe de nuevo, acaricia mi pecho y deja un casto beso sobre de él, después cierra los ojos.

-Gakuto-kun, no debes sentirte mal... en realidad, deberías de disfrutarlo... por eso pasó, por que querías saber...

Me quedé atónito mirándole, tenía razón, había sucedido y tenía que disfrutarlo, y sonriente me acurruqué a su lado, el susurró el nombre de alguien, no estoy completamente seguro de cual fue el nombre, o quizá yo mismo me estoy obligando a que mi memoria lo borre, y yo...

Yo simplemente pensé en ti.


End file.
